


Sleight of Hand and Twist of Fate

by athenejen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one kiss: Spin the Bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand and Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/)'s [kissing day](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/399868.html). This was first posted [](http:)here on 4/25/07.

It's not that he's never kissed anyone before. He has, of course. Anna on the swings, Lynnie in the sandbox, Sally in the woods before she pushed him into the frog pond and ran away, laughing. Jolene under the bleachers in the gym with a pep rally roaring above them. Katherine in the end stall of the girl's bathroom, both of them perched precariously on the toilet, him with his head ducked down for added stealth and better access. Mona and then Penelope in quick succession, before their mom came out to set a tray of lemonade at the side of the pool.

But this... this is different. Spin the Bottle has never seemed like a worse idea. Or a more brilliant idea. His brain is so frozen he's not really sure anymore. The girl sitting across from him has lush curly hair, brighter than any he's ever seen, with a smile to match. He's been watching her in Bio lecture since the beginning of the quarter -- always two rows down, always taking notes with a focused air, always with one strand of gold spiraling slowly around a finger before bouncing free, only to be captured again a minute later. He has imagined innumerable times how it would feel twining around his own fingertips, soft and clinging and oh so alive.

He hasn't gotten up the nerve to talk to her yet. Is not even sure if she's ever noticed him, because he only sneaks glances when he thinks she won't be able to see. But now she stands up smoothly, smiling blindingly at him. Walks over. Swings a leg easily over his immobile legs, sinks down confidently into his lap, her jeans rubbing gently against his own. Looks into his eyes as her smile fades away, replaced by that intent, note-taking look he remembers from the glimpses he'd get in class.

She leans in, tilts her head invitingly to the right, closes her eyes (probably certain now that he won't move, given that he's been stock still this entire time), and presses her lips to his. Holds them there for one beat... two... Opens her eyes and pulls back just enough to lock eyes with him again, and suddenly he's got his left hand buried in those riotous curls and his right hand gripping her thigh and his tongue hotly exploring her mouth, having closed the gap between them with an involuntary tug. The rough, sweet sound she makes deep in her throat goes straight to his groin, and it's a good thing she's kissing him back like she's not planning to stop any time soon, because he knows he'd be in an awfully embarrassing state if she took herself off his lap in the near future.

Eventually, sometime, he has no idea when, she stops kissing him, pulling away with a shuddering huff of breath against his lips. Opens her eyes, smiles again, this time dreamily and with a glint of amusement. "Hi," she says. "I'm Jess."

"I know," he replies. "I'm Sam."

She nods. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Jess characterization somewhat inspired by the Jess in [This New Condition of Living](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/106442.html) by [](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevenfists**](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/).


End file.
